When the Dobe Finally Did The Whooshee
by poprika
Summary: Third in the Favourite Words Arch. The title says it all. Sasuke and Naruto go home after a...'hard' day's work. Yaoi NaruSasu


Taiy-Chan: Well, I was asked to write a three-quel or something like that! Lol. I've decided to make this an arch. This will be the last story, so no more asking for more, okay? Lol, thanks to everyone for the reviews! They make me happy.

Props out to looli for the title. It made me laugh when I read your review. XD

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. The title is looli's.

Warnings: Yaoi NaruSasu, Lime-ish.

* * *

When the Dobe Finally Did the Whooshee

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke arrived home late that night, the latter growling as Naruto tried to grab his hand as the two walked down the dark streets. The blond just laughed, slinging a tanned arm around the dark haired boy instead.

When they arrived at Sasuke's apartment, the said boy fiddled with his keys. After a moment's thoughts, he turned back to his companion.

"You can come in if you want." He said, blushing slightly at what the statement could apply.

But Naruto didn't seem to notice, or if he did he didn't show it. Instead the blue eyed boy grinned, following Sasuke into his apartment.

"We haven't had supper yet…" the dark haired one muttered, leading his guest to the kitchen.

Sasuke rummaged through the wooden cupboards, searching for something that the two could eat. Naruto sat at the table, resting his chin in his hand.

"Got any ramen?" he asked, grinning.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, opening another cupboard and groaning.

"Unfortunately, yes." He answered, picking two random cups of the food and setting them down at the counter.

Naruto jumped to his feet, letting out a happy cry.

"Ramen it is then!"

The boys ate in a comfortable silence, only a few sentences passing between them. After cleaning up, they headed for Sasuke's bed room.

Sasuke stepped into his room, allowing Naruto to walk in ahead of him before he followed, closing the door behind him. Sighing at the unmade bed, he came to stand beside his partner.

"It's not very-"

He was cut off sharply when he was pushed up against the door, a hungry mouth covering his. Sasuke's eyes fell shut and his pale hands came up to tangle themselves in thick blonde hair.

Naruto slid his hands around the dark haired boy's waist, pulling them flush against each other. Sasuke moaned at the contact, but it was lost in the kiss. Naruto took advantage of the open mouth and dove his tongue inside. Sasuke wound his arms around the blonde's neck as their kiss grew hotter, only parting to catch lost breath.

They stumbled towards the messy bed, lips locking again and again in a passionate embrace. Sasuke felt his thighs hit the mattress and was pushed back, falling onto the bed.

Naruto paused to take in the sight before him, the pale boy's cheeks flushed and his bruised lips open and panting, his chest heaving. The blonde licked his lips, coming to settle in between his partner's legs, sliding his hands up the lithe form.

Sasuke's breath hitched as those tanned hands slowly pulled his shirt above his head, tossing it to the side. He fumbled with Naruto's orange jacket, his hate for the article coming back as he ripped it off the muscled shoulders. Naruto smirked down at him, pulling his black shirt over his blonde hair, the clothing soon joining Sasuke's discarded shirt.

Naruto leant down, capturing Sasuke's lips again, moaning at the contact of skin on skin. Sasuke's back arched as Naruto's calloused hands slid over his chest, one finding a hardened nipple and rolling it with a thumb.

A breathless moan escaped the dark haired boy as he ran his hands over Naruto's back. The blonde pulled back from the kiss, smiling slightly at the disappointed sigh it brought from the boy beneath him. Instead, he ran his mouth over the pale throat, teeth nipping and tongue licking at the creamy skin. He sank his teeth in the juncture between neck and shoulder, suddenly, a burst of arousal running through him at the startled cry it brought. He licked the red mark as if apologizing, leaning back to admire the angry mark before moving down Sasuke's chest…..

* * *

Sasuke woke up slowly, the light from the sun managing to hit him straight in the face. He felt… Peaceful… Calm and… Warm. 

Turning over onto his side, he snuggled into the form beside him, sighing contently. He heard an amused chuckle above him and glared up at twinkling blue eyes between his bangs.

"Never knew you were capable of blushing, Sasuke." Naruto teased, draping an arm over the lithe form.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, closing them once again.

"Never knew you could scream so loud eith-" The dark haired boy growled at the remark, roughly pushing the blonde out of the bed.

But Naruto just laughed, landing on his feet. He leaned over to give the smaller boy a quick kiss on the cheek, turning to look at the digital clock beside his bed.

"Wow. We better get up, Sasuke." He said.

The dark haired boy groaned and buried himself under the covers more.

Naruto snorted, yanking the covers off the naked boy and swatting him on the ass. He laughed loudly when Sasuke let out a surprised yelp. Red eyes that glared at him and he just glared right on back, happy eyes betraying him.

"It's eleven o'clock in the morning, Sasuke. Kakashi wants to meet us at one." He chided, shaking a mocking finger at the dark haired boy.

Sasuke grumbled to himself, grabbing the clovers and pulling them over him again. "He's never on time anyways." He muttered.

"But, I mean," Naruto said, resting his hands on the back of his head as he stretched. "You _must_ be sore from last night-"

"Che. As if you could hurt me." Came the irritated reply from the covers.

Naruto just shrugged.

They were left in a comfortable silence, each boy lost in their own thoughts. Sasuke let out a tired sigh, turning to face his partner.

"What are we Naruto?" he asked; voice now serious.

The blonde cocked his head to the side.

"Whaddya mean? Other than a Whooshee and a Dobe?" he said.

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"You know what I mean."

Naruto smiled, walking over to the bed and sitting on the edge of the mattress, carefully leaning down to hover over his partner. The two searched each other's eyes for a moment, as if looking for some sort of answer inside them.

Then Naruto let out a breathy chuckle, closing the space in between them to give Sasuke the most gentle and loving kiss he had ever received in his life. They broke apart for air, staring lazily into each others hazy eyes. No words were exchanged, but that was all the confirmation they needed.

Hopping to his feet, Naruto stretched, working the tight muscles in his back. Sasuke rolled his black eyes, grabbing the pillow beside him and tossing it at the blonde's turned back.

"Put some clothes on, dobe." He grumbled, snuggling into the warm covers once again.

Naruto easily caught the fluffy pillow thrown at him, turning around to face his lover, grinning.

"You know you like the view." He said in the sexiest voice he could muster, striking a pose.

Sasuke didn't even bother to open his eyes, choosing instead to give the blonde the finger.

"Hey!" Naruto cried suddenly, straightening. "I know what 'whoosh' could also mean!"

Sasuke rubbed his temples.

"Not this again…" he muttered.

_**Whoosh---twack!**_

Sasuke scrambled into a sitting position, grabbing the white pillow from where it hit his face, growling, his eyes bleeding red.

"Naruto!" he shouted at his partner's retreating back.

He heard the blonde laugh gleefully from the hallway.

Sasuke let out a frustrated sigh, massaging his temples. He was not in the mood for this. The dark haired boy heard the door open, a blonde mop of hair peeking into the room.

"You okay, Sasuke?" Naruto sang. "You're not hurt, are you?" he teased.

Sasuke let out an enraged yell, grabbing the pillow beside him and hurtling it at the blond.

"You are _such_ a loser!"

But the pillow didn't connect with its target, but ran into the door when Naruto closed it with a _thump_.

Sasuke sighed heavily, falling back onto the mattress.

"Why him, of all the people to fall in love with, why him?" he asked to the empty room.

But as he rolled onto his side, curling up into the covers once again, he couldn't help but smile.

-End-

* * *

Taiy-Chan: So, how was that? Got a little mushy near the end so I had to add some randomness. Lol. 

Thanks SO MUCH to everyone who reviewed! I use them as fuel for writing/thinking!

See you later!


End file.
